


We're C-Coming Out

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Date Interruption, Established Relationship, M/M, Paparazzi, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "'It’s not my fault! I was talking with my boss and someone who didn’t have the right security clearance came in. They must have leaked it to these paparazzi goons.'"





	We're C-Coming Out

“America. My dear.”

“Yeah?”

“There’s another camera in the bushes over there.”

America looked over his shoulder, away from the table, to where he could see a camera lens glimmering among the bushes in the low lighting of the restaurant patio. He groaned and stood up, and whoever it was scurried off as he approached. He frowned and watched the figure take off down the street, then slowly sat at the table again to pick at his dinner.

“They’re really aggressive tonight, aren’t they?”

“And who do you suppose is to blame for that?” England gave him a pointed look over the rim of his wine glass, and America scowled.

“It’s not my fault! I was talking with my boss and someone who didn’t have the right security clearance came in. They must have leaked it to these paparazzi goons.”

England raised one of his eyebrows, making America frown even more.

“I’m serious! I learned my lesson from last time!”

England lowered his wine glass with a sigh and gestured towards the same set of bushes. “Well, that certainly isn’t stopping them, now is it?”

“Son of a—” America threw his napkin on the table and whirled around to shout at the unseen photographer in the bushes. “Look, I’m a poli sci student doing an internship. I’m an _intern_! I’m just trying to have dinner with my boyfriend, so fuck off!”

He heard murmurs from other restaurant patrons on the patio, and his attempt did nothing to stop the various clicks he heard from the camera shutter going off. America let out a doleful whine and got up.

“Let’s just go, all right? Goddamn, and it took forever to get this table…” America mumbled complaints to himself as he and England made their way inside to pay for what little meal they ate and leave. 

As they left the restaurant and made the walk back to England’s hotel, America heard scurrying behind them. England looked back with a frown and clicked his tongue.

“I swear, America, if they follow us back to the hotel and prevent me from getting the thorough rogering I’ve _needed_ for months—”

America let out a whimper as England ranted, knowing that his sex life was probably going to make the front page of some tabloid or another. 

With that in mind, he didn’t feel the least bit bad when he heard someone trip behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that occasionally the paparazzi catch wind of the existence of the personified nations but give up when they don't do anything remarkable lol. As referenced in the fic, America never experienced that, so he once intentionally leaked their existence because he wanted the attention. That very quickly backfired. :'D


End file.
